A known steering wheel lock for protecting a car from theft is shaped like a stick adjustable in its length and able to hook the brake or the accelerator pedal at one end and the steering wheel at the other end so that the steering wheel cannot be turned around. However, in practical use this kind of lock lacks convenience in handling and storage. Another known lock is put on the steering wheel with two pieces of hooks adjustable in length for preventing the steering wheel from turning around, but the following has defects and inconveniences;
1. When it is to be locked, its length has to be lengthened at first by pulling a rod out before locking by a key; when it is taken down from the steering wheel after unlocking, its rod should be pushed in and its length shortened before putting the lock away. Hence, the second lock is as troublesome as the first kind of conventional lock.
2. Its cost is rather high, its process complicated, its dimension large and its weight heavy in manufacturing.
3. Its handling in locking is not so simple and takes time because the hook pulled out must be held manually on the steering wheel before locking is to be effected by pulling out the key.
4. The two-piece design decreases its structural strength and cannot effectively shorten its length.